


Betrayed

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Jiminette Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, In a way, You’ll see, can be read as romantic or platonic, fake drama, jimari, jiminette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: “I can’t loose you. I won’t survive... and it’ll be your fault.”Her voice is a whisper. Regret laces every word. “I’m sorry, Jim.”





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitFantome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/gifts).

> A few months ago, a friend put up an angsty prompt challenge in the Jiminette/Jimari Discord. I filled it, then apparently forgot to post it here, so here we are! Enjoy!!

“I can’t loose you. I won’t survive... and it’ll be your fault.”

His words are harsh and quick, and anyone else would’ve mistaken his tone for anger. Not Marinette. She hears how desperate he really is. She can hear him begging, pleading with her to stay with him.

She can’t.

Her voice is a whisper. Regret laces every word. “I’m sorry, Jim.”

The world goes dark.

And two seconds later, the boy next to her slams his empty hand on the floor.

“Dammit!”

Marinette giggles as Jim whirls to face her. He points a finger at her. “I told you. I told you! See! I died as soon as you left the game!”

The tv screen in front of them flashes, a colorful “YOU LOSE!” taking up the whole screen. Marinette can’t help grinning, feeling amused. “Look on the bright side,” she suggests, “you lasted longer this time!”

Jim snorts and flops onto his back. “Yay, I lasted a whole other millisecond. What an improvement!” He cheers sarcastically, pumping an unenthusiastic hand in the air. He sighs and rolls onto his side to face her, supporting himself up with his arm, head resting on his hand. “I told you, I’m a hopeless case, Mar.”

Marinette waves a hand dismissively as she starts resetting the match again. “You just need more practice,” she assures him confidently. “Just wait! Maybe by the end of the week, when I pull out of the game, you’ll be able to last a whole five seconds!”

Jim squawks in offense, “Hey! I thought I was getting better!”

“You are!”

“So it’s gonna take a whole seven days for me to last FIVE SECONDS on my own?”

Marinette can’t help the laugh that escapes her. She reaches over and ruffles her pouting friend’s hair affectionately. “I’m just teasing, you know,” she assures with a smile. “Besides, everyone improves at their own pace with everything in life. And that’s okay!”

Jim grumbled out an, “I know, I know,” before sitting up. He sighs and picks his controller back up. “Round thirty-three?”

Marinette grins. “Round thirty-three,” she agreed.

She hits start.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still proud of the reactions I got from this in the Discord. I got yelled at, lmho. It was great.


End file.
